Love is like a song but is that true?
by Lostgurl09
Summary: Dave and Kurt are married with three kids. Wait! What? Yep, it's true! Let's see how they got together. Also watch as the two oldest go though high school!


Glee Time! I have tons of glee ideas in my head so this one had to come out because am a big Kurtofsky fan! I love Klaine but Kurtofsky seems like a better couple together than Klaine does. Sorry for Klaine Fans but that's how I see it! I am going though Kurtofsky timeline! From when Dave came back, to when they started dating and what they are doing in future. I really want Kurt and Dave to have little mini thems running around but I think about it more before I start that. Well, on with the story! The theme song is _"Rumor has it/Someone like you" and "Survivor/I Will Survive."_

Chapter Title: The first day back since last year!

Ratings:T-M

Parings:Kurtofsky, TinaXMike,Finachel, Brittana, and the other glee parings. Totally adding RoryXOC!

Discalimer: I don't own Glee! I wish that I did though! Also I don't own any of the songs.

Claimer: I own the characters that you don't know, the story Idea and some of the things that happen in here.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky...Ex-bully, Ex-Football Player, Ex-whatever you called him when he was at McKinley high school, is now a big, shot, and famous lawyer...Wow, that's pretty weird because he use to be a jock and bully, but he turned around when he accepted himself being gay and he was so proud of it that he went back to McKinley high to join the glee club. Who knew that he could sing but there were a lot of things that people didn't know about him like how he was deeply and madly in love with Kurt Hummel...Yes, Kurt Hummel! The guy who he use to push around and picked on since Kurt came out that he was gay. But to understand what was going on at the time, we have to go back to the very start when Dave went back to McKinley High for first time since 11th grade.<p>

_~Flashback to the first day back at McKinley!~_

_David "Dave" Karofsky took a deep breath in before walking into McKinley high school with his head held high. This was his first time back since last year. So it's been about atleast a whole summer and four months since he's been in McKinley high school. He walked down the hallways after getting his classes and went to his locker. As he truned down the connor, he came face to face with an ice cold cherry red slushie. Dave blink as the people attacked him laughed at him._

_"Welcome back! Came for your butt-buddy Hummel, Karofsky?" Rick "The Stick" Nelson asked him, laughing at him. Dave growled at them and walked around them, wiping the icy cold drink of his face. Dave walked to his locker and open it. Luckly his things didn't get wet but his clothes did. He was wearing a white, now red, tee-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. _

_"Karofsky?" voices behind him asked. Dave truned around to come see Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans**(Trouty Mouth!;)**, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams,and Kurt Hummel. Kurt was pretty as ever._

_"Hey, what's up?" He asked with a smile. _

_"Why are you back here?" Finn asked._

_"Because Hudson, I wanted to be...to be near home." Was he really going to say that he wants to be near Kurt? No...No he couldn't,not until he was ready to tell them that. "My other school was too far away." That wasn't a lie. It was true that the other school was pretty far away from home. He took a pause and Finn open his mouth to say something."Don't worry, am not going to mess with Kurt or any of you because as you see, I have already been slushied by the stupid Rick Nelson." Dave said showing them his wet clothes. _

_"Do you have an extra set of clothes?" Kurt asked him. The others were shock about how nice he was being to his ex-bully. _

_"Yeah, In my bag. I knew that I was going to need them today." Dave said, nodding torwards his backbag. Kurt grabed his hand, and closed his locker for him._

_"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kurt said as he grabbed Dave's backpack and took him to a bathroom that was close to them. The other guys just stood there with their mouths open from the shock and wonder of what was wrong with Kurt excepted for being gay._

_~End of Flashback~_

Dave smiled about the flashback when he looked at the picture from their senior prom. That was about at least fifthteen years ago. Dave and Kurt were about thirty-three now and had adopted three kids. They were fifthteen, fourteen, and one.

Violet Ann Hummel-Karofsky, 15, is the oldest of the three. She is in her shapmore year at McKinley high school, and does Glee, Tennis, and Drama. They either called her, Vi or Violet Ann. Dave and Kurt adopted her when she was only two months old. Apprently, her birth mother wanted a better life for her and gave her up for adoption when she was born. Violet had curly thick waist long black hair, bright green with specks of gold and purple eyes, and fairly tan skin. Kurt and David both loved her very much and were still doing resreach to find her birth mother so they could meet her. That was slowly progressing at the moment._**(A/N: Violet is okay about not knowing her birth mother. She's happy with Dave, Kurt ,and her life.) **_

Lancelot "Lance" James Hummel-Karofsky, 14, is the middle child of the three. He's in his freshman year at McKinley, and does Glee, Football, Lacross, and Soccer. Dave and Kurt adopted him when Violet was a year old. The adoption angecy said that his parents didn't want him and just left him on the front porch of the buliding. Lance had shaggy dark brown hair that sometimes covered his eyes, bright baby blue eyes, and fair skin tone. He looked like a mini Kurt even if they wern't really realted to each other. His birth parents didn't want to do anything to do with him so they left note saying that they never wanted to meet their son at all._**(A/N: Opon hearing this, Lance becomes a very closed-in person, not really talking about his feelings. The only way he does this is through his singing and dancing in Glee.) **_

Elizabeth Sarah Hummel-Karofsky,1, is the youngest of the three. Kurt and Dave got her a year ago and she was the brightest addtion to the Hummel-Karofsky clan. She had curly golden brown hair, bright green eyes, and tan/fair skin tone. While Lance looked a lot like Kurt, Elizabeth looked like a mini Dave. Her parents were killed in a car accident, and she was the only one to live. Her other family members didn't want her, so she was giving to adoption. Kurt and Dave hope to get in contact with the other family members and at least meet them to know more about her parents._**(A/N: Elizabeth is only one, so no one knows if she wants to know about her parents or anything.)**_

"Daddy?" Vi's voice said. Dave turned around to see her, carrying a happy Elizabeth in her arms. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. At least, she isn't in the Cheerios.

"Yes, Vi?" He said. She gluped and truned bright red in the face.

"Can I go out with Daimian tonight?" She asked. David raised an eyebrow at her.

Daimian Flanagan is Rory and Casandra Flanagan's oldest son. Same age as Violet. He's in Glee, the star quterback in football, and drama. He had dark brown hair that he gelled up like his father did when he was younger, and blue and greyish eyes. He's really a sweet guy, that even Kurt would allowe her to go on a date with him, and Violet has been crushing on him since the first grade...First grade, man...That's a long time.

"Sure...Did you ask your papa?" Dave asked her. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." She said before she left to play with Elizabeth and plan out about what she was going to wear for her date.

"I love you too." Dave called out to her. Dave sighed after she left. _"They grow up so fast."_ He thought to himself. Dave leaned back in his chair and looked at the celling.

_~With Kurt and Violet~_

"What about this one?" Kurt asked her as he pulled a bright pink summer dress out. Violet's face scruched up in disgust and shook her head. "Okay, no pink."

Elizabeth was playing with a big white teddy bear that had a big purple and black bow around it's neck. Violet was worried about them not finding a dress in time.

"How about this?" Kurt asked again while pulling a red summer dress out. Violet smiled and nodded her head. "Red is the color then." Kurt said with a smile as he helped her get ready fo her first date.

Kurt flat-ironed her hair, and held it back in a red headband. She wore black bracelets, a black heart ring, a black heart necklace and black heart earrings. Her makeup was light and soft. She wore black eyelinger, some foundation, and clear gloss. On her feet she wore black gladator sandles. She looked into the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks, Papa." She said as she hugged him.

"No problem, baby-girl." Kurt said, hugging her back. There was a knock on the door. Dave open the door and walked in.

"Wow, Vi, you look so pretty." He said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Violet said with a smile.

"Well, Daimian is here." Dave said. Violet smiled and felt her heart pound in her chest. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one! R&amp;R<p>

A/N: Yeah, so instead I made them adopt three kids...I think it would be hard to make Kurt knocked up with Dave's babies. Adoption was the next best thing to it!

Kurt: WAIT! I SHOULD BE IN LOVE WITH BLAINE! NOT DAVE!

Dave: Thanks for your love, Kurt...*Emo now*

Me:Awww, poor Davey! *Hugs him*

Rory: I wasn't in this chapter!

Me: You're in the next one.

All:BYE-BYE

Me:See you later!


End file.
